A Nightmare
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke has a nightmare after the first encounter with BlackWargreymon and Tk is there for her to help her through it. Female Davis and Tk pairing enjoy :)


I don't own Digimon

Takes place after episode 30 the ultimate anti-hero

Another Female Davis and Tk story Enjoy:)

**A Nightmare**

After a long and hard day in the digital world the younger group of DigiDestined were relaxing in the park watching the sunset.

"What a day." Yolei said as she sat beside Cody and Ken under a tree.

"Yeah but what are we going to do about BlackWargreymon I mean he beat Paildramon like it was nothing." Tk said as he and Kari sat on a bench.

"If you ask me we should have a strategy meeting tonight at my place so we can find a way to defeat BlackWargreymon." Daisuke said as she bounced her soccer-ball on her knee.

"That sounds like a plan but what do you say we have a sleepover seeing as its a long weekend?" Tk asked smiling at her everyone looked at each other for a while.

"Sorry I can't my mum wouldn't let me because I'm the youngest." Cody said sadly as everyone came up with similar reasons all except for Tk.

"Thats fine guys don't worry bout it." Daisuke said a bit sad as she headed home.

"Hey Daisuke I'll come over." Tk said smiling at the mahogany haired girl who looked at him before nodding as everyone parted ways. Later after Tk asked his mother if it was okay to sleep over at Daisuke's place he packed then headed over to Daisuke's he arrived he found out that everyone else was already there along with their digimon who went into stuffed animal mode. TK then went into Daisuke's bedroom and saw everyone sitting around with Daisuke sitting on her bed with Demi-Veemon sitting on her lap he then sat down beside Kari before Daisuke resumed speaking.

"As I was saying I think we should focus on getting your digimon to DNA digivolve so next time we face BlackWargreymon we have more of a chance." Daisuke said smiling as everyone thought about what she said.

"Good plan slight problem we don't know who goes with who I mean it could be me and Kari Yolei and me Cody and Kari Yolei and Cody Kari and Yolei or me and Cody." Tk said to everyone present who nodded in agreement but before they could continue the conversation Daisuke's mother came in saying that dinner was ready. After dinner Kari Cody Ken and Yolei went home while Daisuke and Tk watched a movie on the tv and played a few video games before turning in for the night.

Daisuke would be sleeping in her bed while Tk slept in a sleeping bag that he had brought he slept beside her bed while Patamon and Demi-Veemon sleapt in a little bed that daisuke had made for enough they were both asleep but a while later Daisuke was tossing and turning in her bed as she also started to sweat slightly.

Daisuke's dream

Daisuke was in the middle of a valley strewn with debris and dust with a fierce wind blowing.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud as she looked around as she heard noises coming from every direction but her view was obscured by the dust storm.

"Daisuke." She heard a voice say as she looked around.

"Who's there? show yourself!" Daisuke shouted as the wind died down and the dust started to settle. But the next thing that Daisuke saw was the mega level control spire digimon BlackWargreymon as well as all the other digidestined and their digimon lying down badly hurt on the ground. He looked at Daisuke with no emotion in his eyes as he walked towards her.

"You get away from me!" Daisuke shouted before BlackWargreymon stopped walking before Daisuke knew it she was thrown back into a boulder she felt an immense pain shoot through her body she screamed loudly. She looked up to see BlackWargreymon standing above her looking down at her as she started to cry tears of pain and hurt she tried to get up and run away but her legs would not move.

"You're finished child." BlackWargreymon said to her as he raised his claw aiming it at her chest.

"Please don't please! somebody please help me! Tk! help me!" Daisuke cried

End Dream

Tk was woken up by someone saying something he looked around the room it was still dark out when he heard a voice again.

"TK!" He heard Daisuke scream from her bed he looked over to see that Daisuke was tossing and turning in her bed and sweating heavily.

"Dai!" He shouted as he ran over to his friend who was breathing heavily.

"Daisuke wake up!" Tk pleaded to her.

"Get away from me!" Daisuke shouted her eyes tightly shut Tk watched on as she cried out for someone to help her.

"Daisuke! Wake up it's just a dream none if it is real! Wake up!" Tk shouted causing Daisuke to wake up with a yelp she looked around her bedroom being that it was still dark she scored back to the headboard of her bed fear evident in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Dai calm down no one is going to hurt you." Tk said making Daisuke look at him as her got up and sat beside her.

"Tk." Daisuke croaked her voice hoarse from screaming and her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Tk then wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug as he waited for her sobs to subside.

"Dai are you okay?" Tk asked her she shook her head

"No I'm." Daisuke couldn't finish as she started to cry again.

"Whats wrong Daisuke tell me don't hold it in." Tk asked her as Daisuke buried her head into his chest and cried.

"I was so terrified I couldn't do anything." She said as she retold her dream between sobs to Tk who listened intently when she finished she was still crying.

"Better now?" Tk asked her as he wiped the tears that were flowing down her cheeks as he looked into her eyes which had become red and puffy.

"Yeah thanks." Daisuke said as she looked away from Tk.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her as she avoided his gaze.

"Yeah but look at me I'm crying like a little kid some leader of the younger DigiDestined I am." Daisuke said sadly

"Daisuke listen to me you're allowed to be afraid I mean your thirteen year old girl for pete's sake." Tk told her comfortingly.

"But I'm the leader and I have the Digi-egg of courage. I'm supposed to be the brave one of the group." Daisuke said as she started to cry again.

"Yeah but not cold and emotionless you are still a child Dai." Tk told her as he continued to hug and comfort her. Ten minutes later Daisuke had finally cried all the tears she had.

"You know Dai you are not alone everyone is here to help you Kari Ken Cody and Yolei are here to help you and I'm also here to help you as well." Tk told her as he pecked her on the cheek as he moved towards his sleeping bag when he felt something tug on his arm he turned to see Daisuke clinging to his arm and was using her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Could you sleep with me tonight Tk?" She asked him Tk smiled and nodded as he climbed under the covers. Daisuke then grabbed his arm tightly making Tk look at her but he smiled when he saw her sucking her thumb and sleeping peacefully Tk then shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

The end

Read and review


End file.
